Weight of Lyoko
by Bighoggi14
Summary: Just after getting together, Yumi and Ulrich must face off against fifty monsters by themselves, because XANA has attacked and seriously hurt Odd! Major YxU [oneshot songfic] Song is 'Weight of the World' all flames accepted with open arms!


This is my second songfic, I know I should be working on "a dark secret" but I'm just taking a break for a sec.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code: Lyoko, or Weight of the World by Saliva. I just love them both, and decided to put them together. DON'T BOTHER ME ABOUT IT!

* * *

(Ulrich P.O.V.)

I sat in the shade of his favorite tree in the park, enjoying the nice summer breeze before fall came and school started again. Yumi is sitting on my left side and Odd on my right. They were silent for the time being, and I'm just enjoying their company.

_Love to be beside you, the way you smell_

_The way your lips feel and your fingernails._

_The way your fingers crawl up my spine,_

_The way you always make me the last in line.  
_

Even Odd is silent, and seems to understand I just want to sit here. I like the feeling of being lost in my thoughts.

"Man, this feels good. I haven't felt this relaxed for a long time." Odd mentions, breaking the silence of the moment.

"Well, XANA hasn't attacked in a while. I think he's decided to finally give us a break." Yumi says.

"Good. I hope this break lasts forever." Odd says, laughing. He barely managed to pass eighth grade, the XANA attacks were taking their toll on all of us.

_I carry the weight of the world as the past is unfurled, but I won't stop to_

_wonder._

_Going through this life on my own made me as cold as a stone; I'm a ship going_

_under._

"I'll tell you one thing, it's been hard." Yumi says.

"I know. I managed to scrape a low 'C' this last year." I mentions.

"Yah right. You wouldn't have managed any better even if XANA had been shut down." Odd says and I punch him lightly.

"What about you? You're lucky you made it. You got the absolute lowest possible 'D' you can get."

"Hey, a 'D' is passing, and besides, we aren't in high school. Grades now don't go on our transcript."

"Yah well, there's no telling what's going to happen next year. I have a feeling it will be a good one though. Jeremie has told me he made a major breakthrough in Aelita's anti-virus a couple of days ago. It should be easy to program the rest of it, it will just take an extremely long time to enter all the lines of code. Like, a couple of more months." Yumi says.

_And I'd tell you this, but I don't know how._

_I'm caving in and I'm falling out_

_And I can't resist and I can't rebound_

_with the weight of the world as the world falls down._

"Hey, it's going to be dinner time soon. I'm going to leave now." Odd says and gets up.

"I'll be right there, I just want to talk with Yumi a little bit more." I say, and Odd leaves.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Yumi asks.

"I don't know. I just wanted some time with you alone. We haven't been able to talk for a while." I say. It's the truth; Yumi and I haven't been able to talk, I mean really just talk, for at least a month. I have gotten the courage to try and ask Yumi out at least three times, but each time something stopped me. Once it was William, once I just lost my courage, and the other time was an inconveniently placed XANA attack. William had been dropping hints lately that Yumi wanted me, not him…

_It's the way you thrill me, then pull away._

_The way you seem to kill me a little more each day._

_And it's what you're thinking in your twisted mind_

_The way your body trembles when it's next to mine.  
_

Yumi shivers.

"Are you cold?" I ask.

"A little bit." She replies. It has been getting pretty cold lately. A cold front has been coming in, and even though it's August, it pretty chilly.

"Here, take this." I take of my over shirt and give it to her. It's not much, but it should help.

"Thanks…" She replies. She moves a little closer to me until we are touching, I put my arm around her in a brotherly way. I feel my cheeks start to burn as she snuggles in close, trying to keep in the warmth.

"Ulrich, there's something I've been wanting to say to you." She says. I feel some anticipation. What could she want to talk to me about?

"Yes?" I answer, trying to keep my voice steady.

"I wanted to thank you for all the times you have saved me. All those times on Lyoko, all the times when I just needed someone to be with. I always had you as a choice and I'd just like to thank you for it." She says. I feel a small ache inside of me. I thought maybe she would… no, never mind.

"You know I would do that anytime Yumi. You're my best friend, just like Odd."

"You didn't let me finish. I wanted to thank you with this." I freeze as she leans up and kisses me. I can't move, I can't breathe. Yumi, the one who I have loved for so long, is kissing me? She notices my reaction and backs away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She says and starts to back away. Before she does so, I grab her arm. I pull her close and kiss her with all the love that has been building up inside me.

"Yes, you definitely should have. I would have never gotten the courage to kiss you if you hadn't done it first…" I say gently.

"I love you Ulrich. I always have."

"I love you too Yumi." And we kiss again.

_I carry the weight of the world as the past is unfurled, but I won't stop to wonder._

_Going through this life on my own made me as cold as a stone; I'm a ship going under.  
_

I hear a beeping noise on my phone and I curse it for pulling me out of this. I pull it out of my pocket and read a text message.

**S.O.S. XANA J.**

"Well, It looks like it's time to go and save the world again." I say as I help Yumi up and we run off towards the tunnel. We make good time, and reach the factory quickly. Jeremie quickly virtualizes us and we begin out run towards the Aelita.

"Hi Aelita, how's it look?" Yumi asks as soon as we arrive.

"Not good. XANA has pulled out all the stops. He has at least 50 monsters out, ready to guard the tower at all costs."

"What is he doing in the real world?" Yumi asks before I can leave.

"He attacked Odd. He possessed someone and shattered the window next to the table where he was eating. The glass is stuck in his body, he's bleeding to death. He's in bad condition, and only getting worse. He won't live more than another ten minutes." Jeremie says from nowhere.

"I'll take care of them." I say, and charge the monsters. At supersprint, it only takes me a few seconds to take out ten crabs, and fifteen roachsters.

_And I'd tell you this, but I don't know how._

_I'm caving in and I'm falling out_

_And I can't resist and I can't rebound_

_with the weight of the world as the world falls down.  
_

(Yumi P.O.V.)

"Jeremie, what's up with Ulrich? He's like on a rampage!" I say.

"This is Odd, his best friend were talking about. If there's anyone he cares about as much as you, it's Odd. I assume he's really pissed off at XANA this time for messing with his friend."

"I'm going to go help." I say, and run off to help my love. I make easy work out of about four hornets. I know Ulrich has trouble with those, considering he has a close range weapon.

Ulrich and I work together, taking out monster after monster, until there's but a few blocks left, and a megatank.

"I'll handle the megatanks, you take care of the blocks." I say, and run off.

"Be careful." He says before going at supersprint towards the last blocks.

(Ulrich P.O.V.)

I run at supersprint, and take out the last three blocks easily. I see Yumi has gotten far away, battling the last megatank. This one is being extremely cautious, only attacking when there's a good chance. It has been carefully guarding and closing its impenetrable shell every time Yumi makes a shot.

_And I'd tell you this, but I don't know how._

_I'm caving in and I'm falling out_

_And I can't resist and I can't rebound_

_with the weight of the world as the world falls down.  
_

(Yumi P.O.V.)

This last megatank is extremely hard; it's been more defensive than offensive. It has only made two shots, one of them hitting me. Suddenly I find myself trapped in a corner of the plain, with nowhere to dodge. My fan can't block an attack from a megatank, so I'm stuck.

"Ulrich! Help me!" I yell as I desperately try to find a way out of this. I see the megatank charge up its laser, and feel hopeless despair crawl through me. The megatank releases its deadly laser at me, and I brace for impact. The blast hits me, and I fall. But I'm still here. I look down; I haven't begun the devirtualization process yet.

"Jeremie! How many life points left?" I yell quickly and get to my feet.

"Thirty! Ulrich, you've got only twenty! One hit for Ulrich, and it's over!" Jeremie yells. I quickly run out of firing range before the megatank can charge up its laser again. I see Ulrich running over at supersprint, but he is so very far away…

(Ulrich P.O.V.)

I run over as fast as I can, but I'm too far away to save her from the first impact. I run faster. I see the megatank rearrange its position and try again. I run faster still. I have never run this fast before in my life.

(Yumi P.O.V.)

I run away from the tank, but it just swivels around and tries again. I'm too close to the edge, if it hits me; I'll fall into the digital void!

(Ulrich P.O.V.)

I yell in terror as I see Yumi get hit by the blast. She is hit into the air, and is about to fall into the void! I use my last burst of speed to launch myself over the edge. I collide with her, pushing her back towards land; but in the process, I fall. I fall and fall; I wish I could see Yumi's sweet smiling face one last time…

_I feel the weight of the world as it's falling down_

_I feel the weight of the world as it's falling down_

_I feel the weight of the world as it's falling down_

_I feel the weight of the world as it's falling down  
_

(Yumi P.O.V.)

I land hard on the plain, and get up just in time to see my love, Ulrich, disappear over the edge. I scream. I just scream.

_This pain I think about it everyday,_

_it tells me I'm never gonna get away.  
_

I feel all the anger towards XANA, the anger towards me not telling Ulrich my true feelings sooner, the anger towards everything horrible in my life, burst out in one single telekinesis wave. It destroys the megatank as it's about to fire upon me again, and the two newly formed crabs that just dropped out of the sky. Then I feel something I never thought I would at that time. Elation. I open my eyes to find Ulrich standing in front of me. I reach out to him, to make sure he's real, to make sure it is really my one true Ulrich. Then my joy as he runs up and holds me in his arms, knowing he will never let go.

_I know it's over, but I can't escape_

_memories and how to face another day.  
_

(Ulrich P.O.V.)

I feel like I've been falling forever. I know by now I must be in the void. I open my eyes and look around, it's true. All I see is darkness. Then a glimmer of light appears in front of me and grows until it surrounds me. Then I find myself in front of Yumi, she's got her eyes closed, I know if she wasn't on Lyoko, she would be crying. I can't move… until she opens her eyes. I see her joy and run to her, holding her in my arms. And I stay that way until I see the wave of light that means a return to the past.

**Epilogue**: (A/N: I know, usually there isn't epilogues, but I left this kind of undone… this is only a oneshot so it needed something to wrap it all up.)

(Still Ulrich P.O.V.)

The wave of light surrounds Yumi and I, which means Aelita deactivated the tower. I hope she was in time to save Odd. The return to the past drops Yumi and I off right where we were before Jeremie called us. In that ever so shady tree in the park, just after Yumi told me she loved me.

"I love you too Yumi, I would do anything to save you."

"I think you just proved it. Did you really sacrifice yourself to save me? Or did I just dream it?"

"Let's just say you aren't dreaming…" I say and kiss her again. She pulls away unexpectedly.

"What?" I ask.

"Odd!"

"Oh my god, I forgot! Let's go!" I help her up and we run off to the cafeteria. We dash inside to find Odd not sitting at our normal table.

"Oh my god, we were too late!" Yumi says, and starts crying into my shoulder.

"Hey Yumi, why are you crying?" Asks a voice.

"ODD!" Yumi yells and rushes over to him. He quickly puts down his plate of food and receives the hug from Yumi, although I don't think he knows why.

"What's up guys?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just happy you're alive." I say with a big smile on my face.

"Why wouldn't I be? Hold on… where's Theo? I'm going to kill him for shattering that wind- wait. Did we just have a RTTP?" He asks quietly. I just nod.

"What happened to me?" He asks.

"You almost died, apparently XANA possessed Theo and shattered a window. It nearly killed you." I say quietly.

"Well I'm just happy to be alive!" he says as Yumi stands up and he sits down.

* * *

**Please R&R! flames are accepted, you can burn me as HARD AS YOU WANT! I don't really mind, I understand I like different things then everyone else. Go ahead, but i like good reviews too...**

**-Bighoggi14 **


End file.
